Unwritten Rule
by imgoingtocallyoufern
Summary: "It was that word again. Partners. For the time being, that was exactly what they were: just partners. And Kensi utterly despised that fact." [Post 5x05 one-shot]


"I think I might be _almost_ toasted," Deeks said, nearly shocking himself as he exited the bar beside his partner. It was just the two of them at that point- the entire team had said their goodbyes inside, and everyone went their separate ways.

Everyone except Kensi and Deeks, _of course._

"Why is that shocking, exactly?" She asked, feigning confusion.

"I'm the jungle cat- my reflexes have to be sharp and quick. You know that."

"Ah-huh."

She wasn't confirming, nor was she denying.

Deeks cocked his head to one side as he walked, curious as to why she wasn't testing him further, or presenting him with some clever rebuttal.

"What? No comment on the whole 'jungle cat' thing?"

Kensi just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

"Why is that?"

"You aren't driving tonight."

"I'm still not following."

Wow, Kensi thought that her partner must've been _really_ buzzed to glaze over that one. In actuality he wasn't at all, but leading her to believe the contrary was quite a fun pastime.

"Because-" She stopped walking, forcing Deeks to do the same. "-Hetty took your motorcycle, remember? That's why you drove here with me."

Deeks mouth instantly morphed into a crooked smile. "I thought it was just because you love to carpool with me."

"Psh. In your dreams."

Kensi chuckled and walked towards her car, nearly red-faced after the words escaped her lips.

Deeks just stood there for a moment after she left, mouth partially ajar. He came damn close to voicing a reply, but stifled himself before something regrettable spilled out.

Instead, Deeks jogged around to the passenger's side of her SUV, and hopped in without another word until he was inside.

"So... you drivin' me home, Ferny?"

She gave him a toothless smile. "Yes, but only if you refrain from calling me Ferny."

Deeks was up for the challenge. It would be a trying task, no doubt.

"Deal."

"Good. Buckle your seatbelt."

"Geez. You're really taking this whole 'protecting your partner' thing to the next level. This is the second time today you've told me to buckle up."

Kensi eyed him incredulously. "It's the law, Deeks. I'm merely enforcing it."

"No. You're just bossy."

"That's not true," she muttered, laughing as she backed out of the parking lot.

"Yes, it totally is! You made me give up my motorcycle."

"Not me, Deeks._ Hetty_ made you give up your motorcycle."

"Well... you still tried."

She just rolled her eyes. "Maybe. But like I said before- it's my job."

"One that you take very literally."

He almost sounded annoyed, and it easily pissed her off.

"Don't forget that I saved your ass today, kay? _Twice."_

Deeks scrunched up his eyebrows. "I remember the van thing, but please refresh my memory about the second incident?"

"Your motorcycle helmet. I hid it from Hetty this morning."

"She still found out about it, in the end."

"I do what I can- but I'm not a magician. Hetty knows _everything."_

"It looks like someone's been drinking the kool-aid."

Kensi found it difficult to remain pissed at him for long. "Shut up."

"Awww, you're just_ too_ sweet to me. How did I get this lucky to have a partner as kind, gentle, and caring as you?"

She snorted. "Beats me. I'm pretty great."

"Yeah, you are."

That was it. No quick remark or clever quip. Just silence.

Kensi cleared her throat, hoping for an easy way out. "Right... I mean we- we're partners."

His voice was soft, quiet and thoughtful. "Mh-hmm."

"I have your back, and you have mine."

"Right."

Kensi tried her best to focus on the road, but Deeks' inability to string together a complete sentence was simply baffling to her.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, exactly. You're just being... weird."

"I'm being me."

"No you're not."

"How?"

He was utterly _exhausting_ sometimes. Exhausting and confusing as hell.

Kensi sighed. "Fine. Be that way."

"What way?"

Okay, now she was shooting him a full on c_razy-evil-chick_ glare.

Deeks put his hands up in the air, surrendering. "Okay. I'm done now."

"Good. You can be a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Yeah."

She snorted again, being louder the second time around to compensate for his lack of talkativeness. "Wow. How big of you for admitting that. Really, just _astounding."_

"You're being _super _sarcastic this evening. I'm not sure what's come over you."

"Aren't I always this clever?"

"No. Not at all."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You- you're my partner._ Of course_ you don't hate me."

Deeks had stifled himself just before the words 'you love me' slipped out of his mouth. Luckily though, he'd found a rather easy and painless way to clean it all up.

It was that word again. _Partners._

For the time being, that was exactly what they were. Just partners.

And Kensi utterly despised that fact.

"Right. _Partners," _she muttered, her words barely even audible.

"How's that Kens?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"Oh come _on," _he exclaimed, only half sarcastic as he tossed his arms up in the air. "Don't do that. Don't think I didn't hear you."

Kensi hadn't intended to speak that loudly, honestly. But he'd heard her, and she couldn't take it back.

In reality though, Kensi couldn't force herself to say a single word.

So they just sat, driving in complete and utter muteness as Deeks watched her face with a quiet sincerity. She pressed her lips together into a firm line, eyes glossy.

Her silence spoke _volumes._

"Is that how it's gonna be now?" Deeks chuckled, but it was clear that his heart wasn't in it. "I don't say what I mean, and neither do you?"

"Doesn't seem any different from our usual lack of communication skills," she said quietly, stone cold.

Deeks wasn't going to let her get away with that one. There was just_ no way_ he could let it slide.

"Whoa- Kens that is _so _not true. Not anymore, at least."

There it was. Out there on the table, staring back at him.

_After the kiss. _He hadn't thrown the last line in, but it wasn't even necessary. A clear implication was there.

She swallowed, eyes frantically dancing around the road. They were almost at Deeks' house, and she didn't want to leave it there. "I... I know. You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the car came to a halt in front of Deeks' house, almost abruptly. She threw it into park and turned, her body facing his. Kensi's eyes were glazed over with just the slightest hint of glossiness, her bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry, Deeks. I'm sorry about _all_ of it."

He couldn't help but grow misty eyed himself, but didn't say a word and allowed her to continue on without interruption.

"I should've said something awhile ago... but you weren't talking about it and neither was I. So I just left it alone." She shook her head, staring down at her shaking hands as she fiddled with a hangnail. "But I was wrong. We both were, I guess. I should've told you how I felt."

Kensi tried to exhale, but the air just came out in unsteady shifts. "I care, Deeks. I care a lot. And I just can't let you go, like, um..."

"Jack?"

She lifted her head, swallowing. "Yeah. Like Jack. It's different, though... I think you and I've got a hell of a lot more to lose."

"Weren't you guys engaged?"

Kensi nodded slowly, almost sheepish.

"But he wasn't _you."_

Profound and truthful.

For once, it was all _real. _And it was only getting better for Deeks, as Kensi continued on.

"You're my partner, and I- I care. _I love you,_ Deeks. I do. And I just can't let you slip away, I won't allow it to happen. It's my thing- eventually _everyone _walks away. But you're different. If you leave, I'll never recover, and-"

Deeks leaned forward across the median, pulling her into a kiss. It may have been reminiscent of the first one they'd share, as both times Deeks cut her off in the middle of a rant.

He could've cared less, really. Everything that needed to be said had already been said.

Well... _almost _everything.

Breathlessly pressing his forehead to hers, Deeks was the first to speak.

"I love you too, Kensi."

It was what she had desperately wanted to hear for years, and despite all the trouble and turmoil that surrounded them, _Kensi was literally walking on air._

That moment was a perfect respite, one that took her away from both of their pain. She knew that eventually they would have to put themselves back into the real world, but Kensi didn't want to… not yet anyways. That was her happy place- sitting there, with Deeks, and she never wanted it to be any other way.

He shook his head, one arm perched over the median of her car and the other resting behind her neck. "How did I wait so long to tell you that?"

Kensi shrugged, still teary eyed as she chuckled quietly. "Beats me."

Deeks grinned, holding his stance.

There was a moment of silence.

"Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Ferny... how about a burger with your favorite guy?"

Oh, she liked that. Not Ferny, necessarily- the other part. Deeks wasn't putting a label on them, but rather just stating the truth.

He was her _favorite guy_, and that was a fact they both knew to be true.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
